Renaissance
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au concours de Zenophys pour la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Thème : Renaissance. Drago Malefoy avait reçu l'éducation qu'il seyait à un sang-pur. Jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, tout du moins. Cependant, il commence à se poser des questions en observant ses camarades...


Voici ma participation au **Concours de Zenophys Art** **:** **https** : / / **www** . facebook . **com** / Zenophys /  
Thème : Renaissance

* * *

Drago Malefoy avait grandi dans une famille qui prônait les idéaux de Voldemort.  
D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait baigné dans la haine des moldus, et le mépris des sang-mêlés.

Aussi, il était logique pour lui, en entrant à Poudlard, de suivre les préceptes qu'on lui avait inculqués. Ses camarades de maison avaient pour la plupart reçu la même éducation que lui.

Quelques soient ses défauts, Drago Malefoy était un jeune homme très intelligent. Aussi, au fil des années, il ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur l'éducation qu'il avait reçue.

Il ne le montrait pas, continuait d'agir de la même façon, mais passait de longues heures la nuit, les yeux fixés au plafond à se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à son père. Il ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents. Les rendre fiers était le seul but qu'il s'était fixé.

Les années avaient passé. Ses doutes se renforçaient. Le retour de Voldemort et l'inquiétude de son père avaient été une révélation. Il avait vite compris que son père avait peur du seigneur des ténèbres et que même s'il adhérait à ses idées il ne voulait pas vraiment son retour...

Voir Potter triompher encore et encore lui inspirait des sentiments contraires. Un soulagement sans borne d'abord de voir lord Voldemort échouer, parce qu'il ne voulait pas vivre sous le joug de cet homme complètement fou et ivre de pouvoir. Mais également une haine intense envers le brun aux yeux trop verts à l'idée que son père pourrait subir les foudres de Voldemort.

Et ce jour arriva. Le jour où, à cause de Potter, son père fut arrêté et enfermé à Azkaban. Son monde bascula, en imaginant Lucius face aux détraqueurs. Mais face à la peur la plus intense, à la terreur même, l'inquiétude n'était rien...  
Pour Drago Malefoy, l'enfance venait de se terminer brutalement.  
Lord Voldemort venait de s'installer au Manoir Malefoy, accompagné de ses brutes de Mangemorts. Narcissa faisait tout pour le protéger mais elle n'avait que bien peu de pouvoirs, et en l'absence de Lucius, ils étaient tous les deux vulnérables.

Pour punir son père, Drago fut emmené devant le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il cacha sa peur du mieux qu'il put, effaça toute trace de dégoût pour ne garder qu'une impassibilité toute aristocratique. Il remercia mentalement son parrain de lui avoir enseigné l'occlumentie, pour cacher au fou qui lui faisait face qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui jurer allégeance.

Et pourtant... Et pourtant, pour punir son père, il fut marqué contre son gré. Tenu par Greyback, il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à l'humiliation. Il hurla sous la douleur, la rage et le désespoir, avant de perdre conscience.

Quand il revint à lui, il vomit en voyant son bras marqué. Sa mère vint le voir, l'enlaça et le supplia de ne rien faire de stupide. Elle lui fit promettre de vivre, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il pensa toucher le fond quand sa première mission de Mangemort lui fut confiée. Comme si l'infamante marque n'était pas suffisante, Voldemort mit la vie de ses parents dans la balance. Pour leur survie, il devrait obéir.

C'est le coeur lourd qu'il reprit le chemin de Poudlard.

Il se rendit vite compte, que partout où il allait, une paire de yeux verts le suivait partout. Potter avait à priori décidé de le surveiller de près, comme s'il _savait_. Comme s'il se doutait.

Jusqu'à ce jour. Ce jour dans les toilettes, où dévoré par la culpabilité et l'inquiétude il se laissa aller. Quand dans le miroir, il vit les émeraudes qui le hantaient, il ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère.  
Pourquoi, pourquoi Potter sauvait-il tout le monde sauf lui ? Où était-il quand son ennemi s'était installé dans sa maison ? Quand Voldemort l'avait marqué de force ?

Il attaqua, ivre de rage, aveuglé par les larmes.

Potter répliqua et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago se sentit à nouveau vivant. Les sorts s'enchaînèrent. Puis, Drago se dit que si Potter le tuait, il serait libéré. Et prononça avec une lenteur délibérée le sort de mort.  
Potter répliqua avec un _SectumSempra_ . Il s'effondra et tomba sur le sol inondé. En sentant son sang s'évader de son corps, il se sentit en paix, enfin. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance, fut des yeux si verts embués de larmes au dessus de lui.

Ouvrir à nouveau les yeux fut comme une renaissance pour lui. Severus était à ses côtés. Il lui masqua ses sentiments, mais se jura d'aider Potter quand il en aurait l'occasion. Il était obligé d'obéir aux ordres pour sauver ses parents, mais... après tout, _on_ ne lui avait pas expressément ordonné de ne pas aider Potter et ses amis...

Un jour peut-être, quand tout serait terminé, il irait voir Harry Potter - parce qu'il _devait_ gagner - et il le remercierait.

Il lui tendrait la main à nouveau, et espérerait que le brun accepte de lui donner une seconde chance. Il lui offrirait son amitié.

Même si son avenir était encore bien sombre, les larmes de Potter au dessus de son corps ensanglanté avaient amené une lueur d'espoir au fond de son cœur. Une lueur d'espoir qu'il garderait cachée tout au fond de lui, mais dont il prendrait soin, parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait...

 _2 mai 1998_  
La bataille venait de s'achever. Drago soupira en voyant Potter encore debout. Il avait gagné. Ce fichu survivant lui avait sauvé la vie, à deux reprises - face au feudeymon et en empêchant des Mangemorts de le tuer - puis avait été battre Voldemort.  
Le voyant immobile, il s'avança vers lui, lentement.  
Il tressaillit en voyant les yeux verts baignés de larmes. Il lui sourit. Puis tendis la main.  
\- Merci Potter.

Sans répondre, le Survivant prit la main tendue, et sans que Drago ne s'y attende, l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte désespérée.  
Il resta figé quelques secondes, avant d'enlacer le jeune homme en larmes, essayant de lui offrir le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Une petite review ? Merci !


End file.
